TMNT Element
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Agua, fuego, tierra y aire... Las cuatro tostugas se encontraran en una aventura donde conoceran otras cuatro tostugas de origen desconocido. Y descubriran una magia sorprendente...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Colision de elementos

Nueva York, 20:05 p.m., las alcantarillas del subsuelo son arrasadas por el agua de la tormenta q azota la superficie con un fuerte tornado. Ahi, las tortugas hacen lo que pueden por aguardar los muebles y materiales personales; el suelo estaba completamente hidundado y Leonardo metia sus manos para buscar una de sus katanas.  
Raph:(desde arriba)¡Oye Leo, q necesitamos ayuda aqui arriba!  
Leo:¡Ya voy!(saca su katana, la guarda a su espalda y sube al piso d arriba usando un bloque d cemento como punto d apoyo para subir d un salto) Esta tormenta es terrible... ¿Como puede haber un tiempo asi?  
Raph:(guardando una caja en su cuarto)¿Posiblemente es cosa del... tiempo?¿Como quieres que lo sepa?¡Mikey, ¿vienes o que?!  
Mikey:(abajo, rescatando la tecnologia) Intento ir lo mas rapido posible, ¿no ves q estoy rescatando las mejores peliculas y los mejores videojuegos que tenemos?¡Tambien necesito ayuda aqui, tio!  
¿¿:¡Micheangelo!  
La voz del maerto Splinter corto en seco la histeria de Mikey.  
Splinter: Sube.  
Mikey:(subiendo con todos los DVDs y los juegos) Si, sensei...  
Arriba, en el segundo piso, Donatello habia instalado los ordenadores y podia ver las afueras de la ciudad.  
Don: Menuda tormenta... Nunca ha habido una asi en Nueva York.  
Mikey: Ya pero ¿cuando va a acabar?  
Don: No lo se... ¡Hay incluso un tornado de grado medio!  
De repente, las luces se apagan. El maestro Splinter enciende una vela q alumbra su rostro.  
Raph: ¿Que ha pasado?  
Don: Creo que ha sido la tormenta, uno de los rayos deben de haber provocado un apagon.  
Mikey:¡Genial!¿Que mas nos puede pasar?  
El suelo empieza a temblar, los materiales se caian al suelo y las tortugas perdian el equilibrio, cuando los temblores cesaban las luces volvian.  
Leo: Donnie, por favor dime que esto no hasido un...  
Mikey:(histerico)¡¡Terremoto!!Desde cuando, Nueva York tiene terremotos!?  
Las luces se iban y veniann sin parar, no tenian suficiente energia.  
Don: La electricidad nos esta fallando, creo que tendriamos que subir y buscar un fusible en casa de April.  
Mikey:¡A mi no me mires, No pienso salir con un terremoto asi!  
Raph:(dandole una colleja en la nuca)¡Si ya no hay terremoto, idiota!  
Leo: Ya subo yo.  
Leonardo sube por las escaleras de las alcantarillas y sale a un callejos oscuro, que se alumbraba por los truenos y hacia el camino por los tejados dificiles por el fuerte viento del tornado q no destruia la ciudad. En un solo instante, Leo se refugia a contra pared del viento, cuando ve que alguien estaba en un almacen.

Un grupo de hombres fuertes estaban en un almacen con el techo abierto, el agua de la lluvia caia en un recipiente enorme d cristal, parecido a un tubo.  
Hombe flacucho: No me gusta esto... Siento que algo va a pasar...  
Hombre grande y gordo:¡Cobarde! Solo porque nos hayan dicho que vigilemos un tubo 

de ensayo lleno de agua, en una tormenta espantosa sin razon alguna ¿es algo de que nos de yuyu?  
Hombre alto y fornido: Por mi si me pagan...  
Mas al centro de la ciudad, en la antigua torre de Shreder, un hombre alto y palido con una capa negra y roja, estaba ahi plantado en la azotea con la mirada seria y con un reloj transmisor.  
Hombre palido: Posiciones.  
En una zona en construccion al Oeste, un hombre con un grupo de hombres respondia a su transmitor. Estaban todos alrededor de una cantera excabada por ellos mismo.  
Hombre: Si, zona de tierra preparada.  
En el Sur, en un edificio en construccion, varios hombres estaban en esas alturas agarrados con fuerza.  
Hombre:¡Zona de viento, lista!  
En el este, en un vertedero varios hombres estaban cerca de una pila enorme de ruedas.  
Hombre: Señor, aqui no hay elemento; la zona de fuego no esta lista.  
Hombre palido: Pronto lo estara...¿Zona de agua?  
Hombre gordo: Si, si...Llenandose. ¿Y ahora que?  
De repente, un fuerte relampago choca contra las ruedas del vertedero, provocando un incendio a gran escala.  
Hombre:¡Dios, Zona de fuego lista!  
En ese instante El hombre palido alza su mano y con voz sonante lanza una frase en japones rapidamente y con fuerza... Algo increible ocurrio en esos cuatro sitios al mismo tiempo.  
En el Este el fuego del vertedero, se manifestaba con una explosion increible tirando a los hombres al suelo. Uno de ellos veia como una figura se formaba entre el viento.  
Hombre Este:¡Aqui Zona de fuego, algo esta pasando, algo esta sugiendo en el fuego!  
Hombre Sur:¿Que dices?( De repente el viento cesa y, aunque fuera por un instante el hombre ve una figura cayendo del cielo hacia las obras.)¡Dios, aqui Zona del viento, acabo d ver algo cayendo del cielo!  
En el Oeste, la tierra tiembla por un instante y de repente en la cantera empezaba a brotar pequeñas plantas aceleradamente y las piedras se movian.  
Hombre Oeste:¡Zona de tierra, algo muy extraño esta pasando aqui...(mira al fondo) y creo q hay algo ahi dentro!

Hombre gordo:¿Pero que decis chicos? Aqui no pasa nada de nada...  
Hombre flacucho: Jacob.(estaba mirando algo q habia en el tubo) Aqui al algo...Es...  
Hombre fornido:(se acerca y mira, su rostro muestra asombro)¡Es una mujer!  
Jacob:¿Una mujer?(se acerca a verlo) Espero que este desnuda, jeje...(se quedan todos mirando. Ven q el cuerpo no era del todo mujer) Que demon..?  
De repente el agua se sobresale con una fuerza sobrenatural y expulsa como si fuera una ola a los hombres fuera. El tiempo habia parado pero los hombres se fueron corriendo llenos de panico; una oportunidad para que Leonardo baje. Entra en el almacen, todo estaba muy oscuro pero podia diferenciar las cajas de emvalaje y un tubo de cristal roto en pedazos. Camina lentamente entre las cajas, en sus oidos ninja podia percibir la respiracion forzada de alguien q estaba ahi.  
Leo:¿hola?¿Hay alguien ahi?  
Canima hacia las cajas... De repente una mano desconocida le le agarra por la retaguardia y otra agarraba una de sus katanas y pone el filo en su cuello. Bruscamente Leo da a esa misteriosa persona un cabezado pero la criatura salta sobre el y se esconde 

entre las cajas de nuevo. Leo saca su katana, y se pone en guardia; podia oir como esa criatua arracaba unas cortinas mugrientas y se movia.  
Leo:¿Quien eres? Muestrate.  
¿¿:¡Dameo!  
Leo:¿Que...?¿Eres japonesa?  
Ella no respandia.  
Leo: Vale... Al menos se que eres mujer. Eso te da una pequeña ventaja.  
Del suelo el agua se manifiesta y golpea la cara de Leo. Podia oir una risa de seguridad de aquella criatura mientra se levantaba del suelo.  
¿¿:¿Hontonii, bakae?  
Leo: Vale...(de repente siente su presencia a sus espaldas y ataca)¡Tu te lo has buscado!  
Ambos luchaban katana contra katana a oscuras, aunque no se veian cara a cara Leo sabia que era una mujer y que era terriblemente buena con la katana. Era una batalla reñida, Leo no sabia que hacer. En el moneto en el que ella le ataca arriba Leo da un giro y le da un codazo en la barriga tirando la al suelo. Al parecer las cortinas las habia arrancado como ropa.  
¿¿:¡Kssama!  
Leo veia como la criatura se levantaba y como sus ropajes caian al suelo, Cogio su otra katana y la guarda en su espalda.  
Leo:¿Ahora me diras quien eres?  
Antes de que la criatura respondiera los foco de un coche de policia alubro el almaen... El asombro de lo que veia Leo y la criatura no tenian palabras... Leo, no se lo podia creer; veia un rostro de una mujer humana con cabellos largos y azules, pero su piel al igual que sus ojos era verde y el resto del cuerpo era el de una tortuga.

**TMNT-Element Chap 1** by Maxime-Loonatic

Capitulo 1: Colision de elementos

Nueva York, 20:05 p.m., las alcantarillas del subsuelo son arrasadas por el agua de la tormenta q azota la superficie con un fuerte tornado. Ahi, las tortugas hacen lo que pueden por aguardar los muebles y materiales personales; el suelo estaba completamente hidundado y Leonardo metia sus manos para buscar una de sus katanas. Raph:(desde arriba)¡Oye Leo, q necesitamos ayuda aqui arriba! Leo:¡Ya voy!(saca su katana, la guarda a su espalda y sube al piso d arriba usando un bloque d cemento como punto d apoyo para subir d un salto) Esta tormenta es terrible...

Drag and Drop to Collect


	2. Lena

**Capitulo 2: Lena**

Durante aquel momento en el que Leo pudo ver que aquella criatura era como una chica de rostro humano, de pelo largo y azul, pero el resto de su cuerpo incluso sus tres dedos en cada mano era el de una tortuga como el… La chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza de pronto, como si le doliera de repente!

Leo:¿Estás bien?

La chica le golpea en la cara y sale corriendo fuera. Leo la empieza a seguir; pero el tiempo era tan horrible… Consigue verla entrar en un callejón, pero detrás de ella entra a velocidad un par de motos negras que no parecía querer nada bueno de ella. Una de las motos se enviste contra ella pero esta salta de espaldas esquivando la moto y cayendo de pie, pero la otra la embistió tirándola contra la pared; dejando sonar un sonido agudo. Ambos bajan de las motos y se disponían a coger a la chica inconsciente; pero no contaron con Leo. Surgió de entre las sombras y se puso delante de ellos.

Hombre de pelo largo:¿¡Que demon…?!

Leo desenfunda sus armas.

Hombre tatuado:(apunta con un arma a Leo)¡Esto no venía en los planes!

Dispara, pero Leo aparta a la chica del trayecto, se abalanza a la pistola y la corta con la katana; seguidamente realiza la doble patada con los dos hombres. El sonido de las sirenas de la poli surgieron, y Leo y la chica desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

En casa de April, Casey la ayuda a limpiar la casa, se ve que alguien se le había olvidado cerrar la ventana antes de la tormenta.

Casey:(con la fregona en la mano) De veras April, lo siento! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que esta tormenta surgiría de la nada?

April: Aun así la abriste. (Mira por la ventana) Que horrible tormenta… ¿Crees que los chicos tendrán problemas ahí abajo?

Casey: Sin duda; ¡ha habido un terremoto! No me extrañaría que vinieran aquí…

La ventana suena, alguien llama. Casey se acerca a la ventana cerrada y ve a Leo en ella; y abre la ventana.

Casey:¿Leo?¿¡Pero qué haces fuera con esa tormenta!?(Leo no responde aun, entra en la sala… y con la chica tortuga en su espalda y aun inconsciente aun.)¡Ahí va! ¿Y esta?

Leo: Larga historia.(la tumba en el sofá)¿Y April?

April:(desde la cocina)¿Leo, eres tú?(entra a la sala)¿Cómo es que has venido…(ve a la chica)…¡ahí va!

Casey: Si, eso mismo he dicho yo… ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Leo: En un almacén, al parecer alguien la quería; y creo que no con vida.

April:¿Cómo que crees?

Leo: La han atropelladlo contra la pared.

April:(se acerca a la chica y le toca el cuello buscando pulso) Su pulso parece normal, y no veo que tenga nada roto.(la chica empieza a mover la cabeza y abre los ojos. Se levanta bruscamente)¿Estás bien?(la chica la mira. Parecía completamente confusa.)

Leo: Tranquila…(la chica lo mira, y se mira a si misma… Un instante después se cubre a si misma con sus brazos con una mirada de incomodidad hacia Leo y Casey)

April fue la primera en entenderlo y empieza a sacar a los chicos fuera de la sala.

April: Chicos, fuera.

Leo:¿Qué?

Casey:¿Qué pasa?

April:¿No veis que se siente incomoda?

Leo y Casey:(se dan cuenta) O///O

April entra en su cuarto a buscar algo de ropa para la chica, mientras que Leo llama a sus hermanos por el capara-movil. Miraba a su alrededor con una mirada seria e inquieta, se miraba su mano como si no se conociera a si misma… April abre la puerta del cuarto y la llama.

April: Tengo algo de ropa para que te pongas… si quieres.

Se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto, entra en el cuarto y April le da un uniforme de karate viejo que tenia. Lo coge con ambas manos, le hace una reverencia de agradecimiento y se cambia. Mientras Leo consigue llamar a sus hermanos después de una larga espera; mala cobertura.

Raph:¿Diga?

Leo: Raph, soy Leo…

Raph:¡¡NO, ERES EL SEÑOR DE LA TARDANZA!!¡¡¿¿DONDE COÑO ESTAS??!!

Leo:(aun con el zumbido del grito en el oído)… Ha surgido algo, y no os lo vais a creer.

Raph:¡Lo que no me creo es que tardes más de una hora en ir y volver de casa de April por un maldito fusible!

Leo:¡Raph!

Raph: Vale… ¡A ver con que te sales para salir de estas!¡Dame tu mejor excusa!

Leo:… Vale…(suspira) He encontrado una chica en peligro, cerca de un almacén…

Raph:¡¡Es la excusa de siempre!!¡La verdad Leo me esperaba algo…!

Leo: Es medio tortuga.

En aquel momento la voz de Raphael enmudeció.

La chica salió de la habitación de April con el uniforme de karate puesto, se había recogido el pelo en forma de coleta dejando dos mechones largos una en cada lado de la cara. Miraba con curiosidad la sala de April, el sofá, la mesilla, la tele… Es como si no lo hubiera visto nunca; se acerco a la ventana… No sabía que era más raro para ella: aquella extraña barrera invisible que la protegía de la lluvia que lentamente cesaba o aquellas extrañas construcciones que veía. Se voltea sintiendo una presencia; era Leo. Al instante se puso en posición defensiva.

Leo:¡Hey, tranquila! No te voy a hacer nada, no quiero luchar contra ti… otra vez.

Chica:¿Eh?

Leo: Ya sabes en el almacén…(el rostro de la chica se mostraba indiferente y confusa)¿No sabes quién soy?(la chica movió la cabeza en negación) ''A lo mejor tiene amnesia…''(alza sus manos hacia sus katanas y las suelta lejos de él para darla confianza) Me llamo Leonardo, ¿sabes cómo te llamas?

Chica:(bajo su manos lentamente)… Wa tasimo Lena-des.

Leo:(se rasca la nuca) Vaya, preguntarte algo para que me respondas en otro idioma será un problema…

Lena: Mi nombre es Lena.

Leonardo se quedo asombrado al ver que esa chica hablaba en su idioma; más bien quedo extrañamente atónito al oír su nombre y ver su rostro al mismo tiempo…

Casey:¡Vaya!(leo se asusta al acercarse Casey por su espalda seguido por April) Al parecer hablas.

April: Ya me parecía a mí raro que no decías nada. Leo me comento que parecías japonesa.

Lena:… Bueno, soy japonesa… Que yo recuerde…

April:¿Huh?¿Y eso?

Leo:¿No sabes de dónde vienes?

Lena:… No recuerdo mucho sobre mí, solo se mi nombre. Ni siquiera reconozco mi aspecto.(se mira la mano)

Leo:¿No sabes ni si eres tortuga como yo?

Lena: No… Todo está muy confuso. Se bien quien soy pero… no se ni siquiera lo que hay alrededor mío, ni por qué me parezco a ti.

Leo: Tranquila, seguro que en el fondo recuerdas algo.(suena el capara-móvil) Perdona.(Leo se aleja un poco y empieza hablas solo)

Lena:¿Qué es eso?

April:¿Huh?¿Lo que le esta hablando Leo? Es algo parecido a un móvil.

Lena:(con cara de no saber nada)¿Móvil?

Casey:¿No sabes lo que es? Veras con un móvil uno puede hablar con una persona…

Lena:¿Pero cómo puede caber alguien ahí dentro?

Casey:¿Eh?... No, no, no; haber como te lo explico…(mientras April abre la ventana para que pudieran entras las tortugas; la lluvia había cesado pero aun el viento soplaba con fuerza.)… hay varios móviles, si te sabes el numero podrás hablar con cierta persona.

Lena: …

Casey: …(se dirige a Leo para cambiar de tema)¡Leo, ¿Cuándo van a venir tus hermanos?

Lena:¿Hermanos?...

Leo: Ya han salido a la superficie, no deben tardar mucho…

La mente de Lena empieza a reaccionar con esa palabra…

''¿hermanos?''

'' Herma…''

''¡Hermanas!''

De repente, Lena corre hacia la ventana y sale fuera. Leo al verlo corre hacia la ventana y ve a Lena escalando el edificio de delante con facilidad y a toda prisa.

April:¿Qué mosca la ha picado?

Leo: No lo se… (coge sus katanas y sale tras ella)… ¡pero voy a averiguarlo!

En las azoteas, el viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza y los truenos resonaban más. Lena saltaba de azotea en azotea, no sabía a dónde ir pero tenía que ir; su instinto lo decía. Leo la seguía, mientras intentaba alcanzarla se dio cuenta de una cosa; cada salto que hacía era perfecto, y recordó como lucho contra ella. Por fin consiguió agarrarla de la muñeca y pararla.

Leo:¡Por fin te he alcanzado!

Lena:¡Leonardo-san, suélteme por favor!

Leo:¡No hasta que me digas que te ha pasado…!

Lena:¡Mis hermanas me necesitan!(se suelta de el)

Leo:¿Hermanas? Pero hace un momento decías que…

Lena:¡Ya lo se lo que dije, pero al oír que teníais hermanos mi mente…! Las recuerdo…¡Y siento que están en peligro!

Leo:(pone sus manos en sus hombros) Calma, tranquila, ¿Cómo sabes que están en peligro?

Lena: Me lo dice mi instinto…

Leo: …¿De ninja?

Al oir eso, Lena y Leo se miraron directamente a los ojos… Y la mente de Lena recordó otra vez.

Lena:¿Dónde fue?(Leo se extraña por esa pregunta) Aquel sitio… donde peleamos a oscuras, katana contra katana.


	3. Reunion 1º Parte

Reunión 1º parte

Torre de Shreder; el viento seguía soplando con fuerza y algún que otro terremoto se manifestaba… Pero aquel hombre simplemente contemplaba la ciudad, agradado por el caos que esta ocurriendo. Habla por el transmisor de su muñeca.

Hombre: Situación de los elementos.

Lo primero que fue transmitido era un sonido de choque, de piedras y metal.

Voz: Aquí Tierra, esta encerrada; repito la Tierra esta encerrada.

Lo segundo fue un sonido sordo de viento.

Voz: La tenemos, tenemos al Viento.

Lo ultimo, era como gritos de hombres y el grito de alguien furioso y de voz chillona.

Voz:¡No podemos contenerla; ha matado a dos hombre y a quemado a quince!

Hombre mistico:(con la voz fría y sin sentimiento) Imbéciles, emplead el agua contra ella.

A sus espaldas el sonido de las puertas le hizo girar; y dos hombres heridos entraron y se arrodillaron hacia el.

Hombre mistico:(se acerco a ellos sin dejar de lanzarles miradas de enfado)¡La habéis perdido!¡Y ella es justamente la clave!(agarra a los dos del cuello hasta levantarles)¿Cómo habeis podido perderla?

Hombre :(casi asfixiado) Fue… a-ayuda… p-p-por otro… como ella…

Hombre mistico: …(les tira a los dos contra el suelo y se vuelva hacia el balcón de nuevo) Me temo que tendré que esperar… Enviad ''hombres cualificados'' a ese sitio, no tardara en volver a buscar respuestas… y luego vendrá aquí.(dirige una ultima mirada hacia el hombre con quien hablo) Antes de que os vayais, explicadme de nuevo lo de que había ''otro como ella''.

Hombre :(respirando hondo) Mi señor… no se lo podrá creer…

Raphael: No me lo puedo creer.

Fue lo primero que Raphael soltó al ver a Lena. Leonardo había llamado a sus hermanos diciéndoles donde quedar, en el almacén donde se encontró con ella; en fin, no se hace falta imaginar como se sorprendieron cuando al bajar la almacén se encuentran con la tortuga chica.

Leo: Chicos, esta el Lena.(se dirige a Lena) Estos son mis hermanos, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo.

Mikey: …(la señala) Es una tortuga… chica

Leo: Si…

Donatello: Pero ¿de donde…?

Raph:¿De donde has salido?

Lena:…

Raph: … Bueno, di algo.

Leo: Raph.(se pone delante de el) Aunque se lo preguntes no lo sabe. No recuerda nada.

Donatello:(mira a su alrededor)¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Mikey:¿Ha habido una pelea y nos la hemos perdido?

Leo: Aquí fue donde encontré a Lena.

Lena mira a su alrededor, le sonaba el sitio pero apenas recordaba nada. De repente siente una presencia ajena; al igual que Leo. Suena un sonido seco y alguien se abalanza contra Lena.

Lena:¡Aarg!

La tira al suelo, pero emplea un impulso y le empuja hacia atrás con las piernas. Leo se dirige envainando con sus espadas hacia el, apuntándole con el filo de una de ellas en su cuello. Aquel sujeto bajito y con una mascara de cuero en la cara empezó a inquietarse. Y mas sujetos como el aparecen rodeándolos. Todos preparan sus armas en modo defensivo.

Raph:¡Pues mira, aun no había terminado!

La pelea comienza. Aquellos enanos eran rapidos en escapar y en atacar por la retaguardia. Uno de ellos se agarra al cuello de Mikey.

Mikey:¡¡Arg, quitádmelo, quitádmelo de encima!!( se empotra contra la pared golpeándolo)

Tres de ellos rodean a Lena.

Leo:¡Ayudadla!

¿Pero a quien? Lena no mostro en ningún momento necesidad de ayuda; todos los movimientos de sus agresores los esquivaba defensivamente, el más sorprendente fue un a ataque en su retaguardia en el que empleo el salto del dragón invisible y les golpea con fuerza.

Mikey:…¿Seguro que necesita ayuda?

En cada ataque algunos se lo pensaban dos veces, y empezaron a huir… Menos uno al que Raphael le agarro por el cuello y le empotra contra la pared levantándolo.

¿?:¡No me mates, solo soy un manda'o!

Raphael le retira la máscara… Su cara era marrón, menuda, con una nariz larga al igual que sus orejas.

Raph:¡¡ Urg!!

Michelangelo:(no podía evitar mostrar su cara de asombro y asco)¿Pero que caparazones es esto?

Izzy:¡¡Eh, un poco de respeto!!¡Y sobre todo conmigo, el gran Izzy!!

Raph:¡Solo mides medio metro!¿Y que coño eres?

Izzy: Como si te lo voy a decir…(Lena se acerca a el) Ay madre…(parecía nervioso al verla)¡¡Al ataque!!(esperaron a ver. … Ni un alma)¿Holaaa?¡¡Chicos, no es momento de bromas!!

Don: Creo que han huido…

Izzy:¡¡Genial!!¡Justo cuando es el gran dia!

Leo:¿Qué gran dia?

Izzy: Es de la liberación de los cuatro demonios del…(se para en seco)…emm… En el dia… ¡Del café!¡

Raph: Este se cree que somos idotas…

Don:¿Qué quieres decir con el dia de demonios?

Izzy:(nervioso)¿Quién ha dicho nada de demonios?

Leo empezó a notar que Lena le ponía nervioso por alguna razón…

Leo:(señala a Lena) Te hare una pregunta, ¿conoces a esta chica?

Izzy: No… Para nada……..¿Por?

Leo:(se notaba a la legua que mentía)¿Estas seguro?

Lena: …

Lena se acerco a el, cada paso le ponía aun mas nervioso.

Izzy:¡Quieta, no te acerques!

Mikey:¿Pero que te pasa con esta chica?

Izzy:¿Chica?¡Ignorante de la vida, ¿es que no sabes distinguir un demonio ante ti? Aunque claro con tus pintas te lo crearías todo…(pausa incomoda)…¿Lo he dicho?

Raph: Sip…

Lena:¿Cómo que… un demonio?

De repente la tierra se sacudió y el viento aumento. El temblor hizo que Raph perdiera el equilibrio y el extraño enano aprovecho para huir. Lena le siguió aun tenia mas preguntas por hacerle.

Leo:¡Lena!(el y sus hermanos los siguen)

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas y el polvo nublaba la vista; pero Lena consiguió agarrarle y acorralarle contra una esquina donde el viento no soplaba.

Izzy:(parecía verdaderamente asustado con Lena)¡¡E-e-espera!!¡¡Yo no tengo nada que ver, solo soy un peón como cualquier otro!!

Mikey:¡Pero bueno, ¿de donde viene tantos terremotos?!

Raph:(saca sus sais contra el enano)¡¡Vale, goblin; dinos que caparazones esta pasando!!

Izzy:¡Como que te lo vaya a decir…!(Raph se acerca a el con uno de sus sais cerca de su cara)¡¡En la torre de encuentro, calle abajo; es una torre abandonada de un tal Saki!!

Don:¿Saki…?

Los cuatro:¡¡Shredder!!

Mikey:¡Pero si le '' re vencimos''!

Don: Incluso asi, nos fastidia de algún modo…

Sin ninguna palabra… Lena volvió a salir corriendo.

Raph:¿Pero de que va esta chica?

Leo:¡Lena!... Sigámosla.

Incendios, fuertes vientos, terremotos… Para aquel hombre era como un caótico paraíso. Su sonrisa aumento cuando a tres camiones acercándose, cada uno con un logotipo de un dragón rodeando un magatama.


	4. Reunion 2º Parte

**Reunión 2º Parte**

Tanto corria que no sabia a donde ir, miraba a los cielos buscando una torre que podría ser la que buscaba con desesperación; apenas Lena sentía que las tortugas la seguían de cerca. Podia oir a Leo llamándola.

Leo:¡Lena, espera!

Lena:¡No me sigáis!

Pero Leo consigue acortarle el paso dando un bote con la torre de al lado, Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello paran a atrás de Lena… Y Raph tenía a Izzy en su brazo derecho agarrándole como un muñeco.

Izzy:¡¡Sueltame!!¿¿Por qué vengo yo también??

Raph: A ver, porque eres un mandado de alguien que quieren a esta, porque eres un bichejo rarito que dios sabe de dónde vienes ¡¡y porque te tiro desde esta altura si no te callas!!

Lena:¡Dejadme pasar!(Lena intentaba irse lo mas rápido posible pero Leo la agarra del brazo)

Leo: Escucha Lena se que estas preocupada por tus hermanas…

Mikey:(algo entusiasmado por oir eso)¿Ha dicho hermanas?

Leo:(no presta atención a su hermano menor)… pero no sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Shreder…

Izzy:¿Quién?

Don:(no era el único al girarse hacia Izzy)¿No trabajas para él?

Izzy: Que va, con quien yo trabajo es con Nakuro; un monje del oriente que pillo esa torre porque era el sitio ideal para la gran invocación de…(se tapa la boca)

Mikey:¡Que fácil es de hacerte hablar!

Izzy: No debería de haber dicho eso…

Raph: A ver si me aclaro…(se dirige a Lena) Tu, dices que tienes hermanas,(asiente Lena) pero como ya sabemos aparecisteis de la nada sin apenas memoria ¿ahí voy bien no?

Lena: Si…

Raph:¿Entonces como puedes recordar que tienes hermanas?

Lena: Simplemente lo se.(lo dijo de un serio que dejo a Raph mudo.) Por eso mismo quiero encontrarlas.

Aquel hombre podía ver a los cambiones acercándose a la puerta principal… Aun sentía decepción… Empieza a mirar el cielo; podía presentir que aquel tiempo iba a cambiar.

Nakuro: No podremos esperar mucho tiempo… Id trayéndomelas.

Dos figuras que estaban detrás de el se levantan y salen de la sala. Nakuro se acerca despacio a un cofre de tamaño mediano, con incrustaciones de figuras doradas de dragones, y un especie de candado en forma de magatama. Lo abre: en el interior había una daga de empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones de piedras jade, y su fino alargado y afilado era completamente negro con un brillo que era como el de un espejo fúnebre. De repente siente una sensación, de una presencia…

Nakuro: … Ha llegado…

Los hombres de Naruko vigilaban los camiones que estos se movían como si dentro hubieran animales salvajes, y cuanto mas se movían mas viento y mas sacudidas habían. Desde una azotea las sombras de los ninja bajaron hasta un punto en el que podían ver los camiones sin ser vistos, pero las sacudidas y los vientos eran más violentos de cerca.

Mikey:¡¿Soy yo, o aquí se esta peor?!

Donatello:(tapándose la cara por el viento)No tiene lógica…¿Por qué aquí parece haber mas terremotos y vientos…?

Izzy: Es normal…

Raph:(agarrando a Izzy de la chaqueta colgándole)¡Vale, gnomito, dinos que caparazones esta pasando!

Izzy:¡Ni hablar!¡Ya he hablado demasiado, y si sigo hablando de los planes de Nakuro me enviara al infierno!¡Y lo digo literalmente!

Raph:(sacando el sai y amputándole)¿Seguro que le temes mas al Nakuro ese que a mi?

Mientras discutían, Lena pudo ver el símbolo de esos camiones… Sentía presencias en los camiones, y las conocían… Un anillo de fuego empezó a formarse alrededor de los camiones, los hombres intentan apagarlo, y el viento aumentaba.

Leo:¡Un incendio!

Don:¿Pero si el suelo esta aun mojado?¿Como es posible?

Lena se puso muy seria, sabia lo que pasaba…

Lena: Están dentro…(los chicos la miran) Puedo sentirlas, están dentro de esas cajas metálicas.

Leo:(acercándose mas mirando los camiones, todos se inquietaron, ¿de verdad sus hermanas estaban ahí dentro? Si, las cajas se movían como si hubieran bestias.)¿Estas segura?

Lena asintió y se acerco un poco mas con mucho sigilo. Se ocultaba entre las sombras perfectamente…igual que un ninja. De repente un temblor hace que todos pierdan el equilibrio y los hombres ven a Lena. Y empezaron a avisar a todos diciendo. ''¡Demonio!¡Demonio!''.Y el ataque empezó. Los chicos salieron al combate; eran veinte hombres contra cinco (sin contar a Izzy), y el tiempo ahí era como un combate de gladiadores con trampas mortíferas.

Mikey:(con un gesto de preocupación y la vista fija en ese terreno de combate) Y luego dicen que luchar es fácil… pero parar ya no…

El combate comienza.

(Aquí, escribir una batalla con varias personas no se me dan muy bien, asi que sed buenos por fa… ^^U)

Dos de ellos atacan a Raph por delante y pos detrás, pero realiza una doble patada dragon lateral; da un salto y lanza sus sais a otro por la retaguardia. Otro arrincona a Donatello entre un par de cubos, coje una tapa para escudo de sus puñetazos; se desliza entre sus piernas abiertas, mete en una grieta del suelo su bo doblándolo, y cuando el hombre se gira, ¡zas! En toda la boca! Mikey mueve sus nunchakus contra los hombre pero otro con capucha le ataca por sorpresa; cae al suelo, y le da una patada en el pecho, se levanta y un golpe de nunchako en plena cara. Y su capucha se retira mostrando…

Mikey:¡Aaagh!(…un rosto marroñado con protuberancias y ojos amarillo)¿Por qué siempre me toca el mas feo?

Leo vaina sus dos katanas contra otros que también tenían ese aspecto. Desvia su mirada, y ve como cinco de ellos arrinconan a Lena.

Leo:¡Chicos, hay que ayudar a Lena!

Uno ataca, pero Lena lo esquiva, viene otro y le asiente un golpe de puño, otro de codo, giro y empuja contra otros dos; uno mas, antes de reaccionar ella se apoya en sus hombros dejando su cuerpo en vertical, se inclina hasta tocar el suelo y le lanza contra los últimos.

Mikey:(como las otras tortugas peleando y mirando al mismo tiempo) Aaam… Yo veo que le va bien!

Si, sin duda. Leo se había quedado impresionado por sus movimientos…Zap! Uno de los malos le encaja un golpe, pero Leo se la devuelve con un sablazo y una patada. Mas fuego suge del suelo y Leo salta hacia atrás. Casualmente aterriza a espadas de Lena.

Leo:(mantiene a un cara marron que estaba armado con una porra con su katana)¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar asi?

Lena:(esquiva, izquierda, derecha y puño en el estomago) Para serle sincera, solo sigo mi propio insticto…(el hombre vuelve a atacar, pero se dispone a atacar también…)¡Apártese!(Leo da un paso hacia un lado, y Lena da un salto hacia atrás apollandose al suelo con las manos e impulsándose a si misma dándole una doble patada al hombre.) Y creo que lo hago bien.

El viento aumenta, y parece que el combate duraba horas, cuando en realidad eran minutos.

Nakuro sostiene la daga negra con una sombria mirada hacia Lena.

Nakuro: Llego la hora…

Se gira a la puerta con oscuras intenciones con su plan, abre la puerta… Detrás había alguien vestido en yukata ancho ocultando su rostro; aun asi, Nakuro reconoció a esa persona.

Nakuro:… Omae…(… Tu…)

Swing! Clack!

Abajo, en el combate, uno de los hombres derrotado por Mikey mira a la torre y presiente peligro.

El fuego se extiende con rapidez, casi alcazando a las tortugas.

Mikey:(casi alcanzado por las llamas)¡Ah!¿¡Donde esta la lluvia cuando mas se la necesita!?

De repente se ve atacado por uno de los grandes con una cachiporra enorme; pero lo esquiva a tiempo, habiendo un agujero en el pavimento y abriendo una tubería de agua. De la cual Lena se resbala y otro desperpento la ataca, pero antes de que la de, ella se con la mano derecha…

SPLASH!!

Era algo que nadie lo veía venir, el agua en la que Lena se había caído se había precipitado contra el malo como un arma.

Raph:¿Qué caparazones ha sido eso?

Los cuatro miran a Lena, pero ni ella sabría como responder. Entonces una docena mas aparece mas armados que antes.

Mikey: Y que tal si sigues haciendo eso?

No dudo. El agua… lo controlaba a su voluntad, y se sentía muy familiarizada con ello. Como olas arrastran a los hombres dejándolos en polvorosa. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar por lo que acaba de hacer un fuerte estallido surge en la torre; las caravanas se agitan con mas energía y los amuletos se destruyen. Y todo se queda en calma; ni viento, ni terremotos… hasta el fuego parecía débil.

Raph: No me digáis que se ha acabado…

Lena avanza hacia uno de los camiones, sintiendo un sonido de respiración asoma su oído…

¿¿??: Nani? … Nanda too?

Lena: Mi… Midori?!

¿¿??: ¡..!¿Onee…?

Zap!!

Aquel rayo casi alcanza a Lena. No había terminado.

Don: Bien por ti Raph, aun quedan algunos.

Y otra vez al ataque. (lo se, no describo bien combates…) Pero la estrategia había cambiado, los malos están intentando llevarse las furgonetas!

Lena:(impidiendo que uno de ellos entrase, agarrándose por la retaguardia)¡No!

Raph engancha uno de sus sais a una de ellas ya en marcha y se cuela en la carabina echando al malo de una patada. Y se maneja a parar el motor. Leo, hace una señal a Mikey y a Don para que se ocupen del tercero mientras el ayuda a Lena.

Leo: Aparta.(Lena se aparta un momento, y Leo corta el candado con sus dos katanas. Y cuando iba a abrir las puertas, es atacado por mas esbirros.)

Leo se ve forzado a alejarse para pillar mas terreno, mientras que Lena intenta alejarles de la puerta abierta. Mientras en el tercer camión, Mikey y Donatello evitan a que se acerquen a la cabina.

Don: Mike, voy a intentar abrir el candado, tu distráelos.

Mike:(mirando por un momento los diez matones)Clarooo… Me encanta ser la carnada!

Mikey hace girar sus nunchakus con poca gana pero atento a la pelea. Mientras Donatello metía ganzúas a la cerradora oye dentro como un sonido de cadenas y de exhalación.

Al igual que en el camión que esta Raphael; podía oír a alguien rompiendo cadenas y maldiciendo en japonés.

¿¿??:¡¡Ksama!!¡¡O noree, wataksi ko nai!!

Raph:(tratando de hablar con ella)¡Quieres calmarte?¡Ahora te saco…(pero ve como otros se aproximan)… en unos minutos!(vuelve a sacar sus sais)

Lena, hizo fluir todo el agua que pudo para evitar que los demonios tocasen el camión, pero eran demasiados persistentes; en el interios la persona que estaba dentro podía ver a su hermana perdiendo poco a poco la batalla, no pudo evitar romper dos de las cinco cadenas que la sujetaba y alzo la voz; algo en japonés.

Midori:¡¡Minaa, Lena-nee na taihenda!!

¿A quien gritaba? Sin duda a las dos otras personas que estaba atrapadas.

En el camión en la que Raph estaba consiguió noquear a unos cinco pero quedaban otros seis mas grandes que el…

¿¿??:¡Moo i yaaa!

Como un estallido, las puertas saltaron al rojo vivo; una fuerte llamarada hizo caer a Raphael y a los otros malos. Sentia un fuerte golpe de calor, intentaba de levantarse… Y la vio. Pelo de color del fuego largo y despeinado, mirada de furia; era justo como Lena!

En donde estaban Don y Mikey, la tierra empezó a temblar levemente… Y de repente una estalactita de roca exploto bajo el camión clavando y partiéndolo en dos. Donatello no tuvo oportunidad de moverse de donde estaba, no llego a resultar herido por el estallido, pero el cerrojo se abrió y…

PLAF

Don:¡Ouch!

¿¿??:¡AAH!

Cayo justo encima de el. Aquella que se le cayo encima se retiro rápidamente; mientras se incorporaba se quedo sorprendido; otra como Lena! Pero con el pelo oscuro y los ojos mas rasgados.

La otra corre hacia donde estaba Lena, golpeando algún que otro y alzando la voz hacia esta.

¿¿??:¡Doka, Lena taihen-de!

Mira hacia su voz y encuentra a su hermana. No tarda en correr cruzándose con Mikey; quien después de tumbar al otro da una rápida mirada a los cambios.

Mikey:¿Ahora son tres?

Un fuerte golpe derriba a Lena contra el camión; Leo no consigue ayudarla, porque es aprisionado por un abrazo de oso mortal. El oponente de Lena se dispone a dar un golpe final…

Midori:¡Iia-da!

Un fuerte viento, casi como un tornado; abre las puertas y empuja con fervor al gorila. Y Midori sale, joven con un cabello largo y rubio; quien atendió a Lena la primera.

Las otras dos se reúnen; pero más matones venían!¿Que querían de ellas? No había tiempo… La pelirroja hace a Midori una señal… Una ráfaga de viento arrastra el polvo de la tierra cegando a sus oponentes. Cuya ceguera que Leo aprovecho de su opresor para liberarse y derribar e intenta poder ver a Lena… Muy borroso, pero podía verla, junto a las otras tres. Entonces el viento cesa, y las cuatro desaparecen. Una mirada de furia se ciñen a las tortugas que aun quedaban, pero antes de atacar… Sus miradas se cienrnen en blanco y se retiran…

…

Raphael:¡¡Vale!!¡¿Qué caparazones ha pasado aquí?!

Don: Parece que… Vale, ni yo se como explicarlo! Las deformaciones climatológicas que hemos presenciados…

Mikey: Y las chicas tortugas…

Don: …esa gente, que sin duda NO eran humanos la mayoría…

Mikey: Y las chicas tortugas…

Don: … por no decir que tenían una fureza descomunal, y que parecían que se multiplicaban…

Mikey:¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta del detalle de las chicas tortugas?

Raph:(dándole una colleja)¡Ya las hemos visto! Y lo que hacen.. ¡Y también el como nos han dejado tirados!¿¡Quien eran!?

Leo: No lo se…(ni el sabia lo que había pasado. Todo ha ido tan rápido… Casi efímero… Como el sentimiento que no era mas que el principio. A lo lejos se oyen las sirenas de la patrulla polical.) Vamos, no podemos dejar que nos vean…

**Si, he vuelto, y vere como puedo terminar este fanfic. Espero que os guste.^^**


End file.
